With the advent of new technology, e.g., home gateways with multiple tuners and Converged Cable Access Platforms (CCAPs), and the like, IP video services are now becoming feasible and cost-effective, in both wireline as well as wireless environments. Also, content delivery networks or CDNs are being developed to distribute various types of content via adaptive bitrate (ABR) streaming and non-ABR download sessions. It is known that ABR can result in unfair and sometimes incongruous apportionment of bandwidth on a network based upon the order multiple clients begin to use a network resource. Since the bandwidth usage is typically determined by a client requesting the content, and because the ABR clients can be opportunistic, they may become greedy. Traditional bandwidth management schemes are deficient in a multi-client environment, however, especially where the negative effects of a greedy client become more pronounced in the presence of a duty cycle of another ABR client. Additionally, different clients behave differently and often unpredictably, which poses further challenges to a network provider that aims to provide a more consistent quality of service across the board in the network.